


Cold + Heat

by CatWingsAthena



Series: The Wintergreen ‘Verse [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Author is slightly embarrassed to be posting this, Beta Riley Davis, Beta Wilt Bozer (MacGyver TV 2016), But she knows AO3 is a Shame Free Zone, Gen, Good Friend Wilt Bozer (MacGyver TV 2016), Including stupid societal assumptions, Mission Fic, New rule: we don't talk about ourselves in the third person, Omega Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Parental Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016), So she'll try to cut that out, Societal implications of things, implied/referenced past sexual assault, it's vague but it's there, just to be clear, this is strictly platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 09:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatWingsAthena/pseuds/CatWingsAthena
Summary: Everyone knows Mac is stubborn. Exactly how stubborn?Well, going into a premature heat and then insisting on finishing the mission anyway is a good example.Making matters worse, it's Mac and Jack's first mission undercover as a couple since Murdoc--something neither of them is happy about.If they get home with everyone's sanity (and dignity) intact, it'll be a minor miracle.Luckily, minor miracles are kind of Mac and Jack's specialty.
Relationships: Angus MacGyver & Matilda "Matty" Webber (MacGyver TV 2016), Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Jack Dalton & Matilda "Matty" Webber (MacGyver TV 2016), Wilt Bozer & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: The Wintergreen ‘Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540099
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	Cold + Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! I kind of can't believe I'm actually posting this... the idea just grabbed me (okay, a couple months back) and wouldn't let go. When I finally told my dear friend Vita_sine_fantasy_mors_est about it, she told me to go ahead and write the thing, so I did. After some agonizing about whether or not to post it, my sister Kaylee_To_My_Strawberries told me to go for it, so here we are. Please note that this fic contains implications of past sexual assault (as it says in the tags, they're vague but definitely there), and mentions of awkward, mutually unwanted attraction between people who are biologically unrelated but consider themselves family, such as step-, adopted or found families. There is also a reference to past really unhealthy attitudes toward sex and relationships. If any of that is going to be an issue for you, do be warned. I hope you enjoy!

When Mac walked into the War Room, followed immediately by Jack, he knew something was wrong.

Matty was looking at him...  _ sadly. _

“What is it?” he asked.

“New mission,” said Matty, and a picture appeared on the screen. “Meet Castor Bell. Billionaire, art collector... and smuggler.”

“Hang on,” asked Riley, “why are we going after a black-market art dealer? This isn’t usually our kind of thing.”

“It is when Mr. Bell is investing his ill-gotten gains in stirring up war,” said Matty. “He doesn’t just smuggle art, he smuggles weapons. If he has an ideology, our sources haven’t figured it out—apparently he does this simply for the fun of it.” Matty sighed and handed folders to Mac and Jack. “He’s hosting a party at his home in Kuwait the day after tomorrow, for his friends in the art world. Richard Wetherton and his husband Joshua were to be in attendance. Bell knows them by reputation, but not their faces. You will... waylay them and go in their place.”

Jack gestured to his red, irritated nose. “This gonna be a problem?”

“Just say you wouldn’t have wanted to miss the event. Bell keeps information on his activities on a flashdrive in his mansion somewhere. We don’t know where, and we don’t know what kind of security exists around it, but we know it’s enough to take down his entire operation. Bell seems to be bigoted towards Omegas, so, Jack, he’ll expect you to do most of the talking—which should give Mac an opportunity to get away. Mac, you will find the flashdrive, secure it, and get out of there before Bell realizes what’s happening. Riley, you’ll be running point from here. Bozer, we need you in the lab—one of our other field teams needs disguises. ” Matty looked at Mac, a silent apology in her eyes. “Is that clear?”

“Perfectly,” Mac replied.

He couldn’t let anyone see that this was affecting him, couldn’t be childish. It wasn’t like it was the first time he and Jack had gone undercover as a couple. What with Jack’s Alpha status and his own status as an Omega, and the fact that they obviously weren’t related, it was what people instantly assumed when they smelled them together. Didn’t mean he had to like it, but it was convenient to take advantage of people’s preconceived notions, and it had never really been an issue before.

So no, it wasn’t the first time they’d gone undercover as a couple. Far from it.

It  _ was _ the first time they’d gone undercover as a couple since Murdoc.

_ It’s just Jack, not all Alphas are like that, he’d never hurt you, calm the fuck down. _

Mac took a subtle breath in and out.

It was going to be fine.

“Guess I better get started teaching you some art terms, then,” he said with a smile, giving Jack’s shoulder a playful nudge.

Jack didn’t respond in kind. He looked worried, and... angry?

Mac wanted to protest that he’d be  _ fine, really, _ but his stomach was churning and if he threw up he would definitely undermine his case.

“Is that all?” he asked Matty.

“Yes. Wheels up in twenty.”

Mac strode out of the room.

...

“Dismissed,” said Matty to Jack, after Riley and Bozer had left the room.

“C’mon, Matty. This mission has ‘this is gonna be bad for Mac’ written all over it!” Jack’s nose was stuffed up, so his voice came out entirely wrong. If what he was saying hadn’t been so serious, it would’ve been hard to take him seriously.

“Unfortunately, it also has Mac’s skill set written all over it. We don’t know what you’re going to find inside that house, or what curveballs you’re going to run into. I need someone who can handle any possibility assigned to this mission—and we both know that’s Mac.”

“Look. We both know he’s not back to 100% after—”

“If I could have assigned this to any other team I would have!” Matty looked Jack dead in the eye. “But I don’t think anyone else is at the level of skill needed to pull this off. I trust Mac.”

“So do I, you know that,” Jack replied. “I trust he’ll finish the mission. I just don’t want to see him hurt in the process.”

“Neither do I,” said Matty. “But people are dying out there. And if you keep Mac benched, if you force him  _ not _ to help, you know that’s going to hurt him more than this mission will.”

Jack sighed. “It’s not our place to decide,” he said, blowing his nose with a very undignified sound. “Either of us. If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go ask Mac what he thinks about this. And if he says he’s not ready? I don’t care if we have to be insubordinate, we’re not going on this mission.”

Matty nodded. “Go.”

...

As he’d expected, Jack found Mac already on the plane, fidgeting with the strap of his go bag.

“Hey Mac.”

“Hey.”

“You know, you don’t have to—”

“Yes I do.”

“Okay, why do you say that? Because, if it’s the fact that Matty gave us the assignment, I can get around that...”

“It’s not.” Mac stared at the floor. “It’s... it’s the fact that Bell’s hurting people, and I have a chance to stop him. And...” he trailed off. “I feel like I need to prove to myself that I can do this. Like, it’s something I’ve done a million times before. It shouldn’t be a big deal. It’s just you. It’s not even like we have to do anything beyond hold hands and  _ maybe _ kiss.” Mac smiled. “ _ God _ I hate kissing you, by the way.”

“Feeling’s mutual.”

“Good.” Mac’s smile faded, and he looked at Jack. “This is important to me. I saw the psychologist; I’ve been cleared for the field. And I want to do this.”

Jack nodded. “Okay. Your call.”

Mac looked at the empty space by Jack’s feet. “So, now that we’ve established that, you gonna get your go bag or not?”

...

_ When Jack walked into barracks, he immediately picked out the unfamiliar scent. _

_ An Omega. On heat blockers, obviously—Omegas weren’t allowed to serve in the military without them, for a multitude of obvious reasons—but definitely an Omega nonetheless. _

_ That was interesting. Omegas in the armed forces were rare. With their naturally empathetic personalities, most of them simply couldn’t hack it. Not that Jack didn’t believe in giving them a fair shot, but still. _

_ He’d believe this one could take the heat—pun intended—when he saw him in action. _

_ As he got closer, Jack identified the source of the scent. _

_ It was coming from— _ huh?

_ Next to _ his bunk.

_ Where a blond kid, whose hair was entirely longer than regulation, was  _ messing with his gun.

_ “Just what do you think you’re doing?” Jack asked sharply. _

_ The kid looked up. “This rifle’s lacking forward assist, I was going to fabricate a spring to—” _

Unbelievable. _ Kid thought he knew more about guns than someone who’d been doing this as long as he’d been alive. “That’s not what I asked. What are you doing touching my stuff?” _

_ The kid looked up at him, something fierce in his eyes. “I just said.” _

Huh. _ Most Omegas weren’t so cocky. Jack didn’t like it.  _ Let’s see how he handles himself in a fight...

“Jack, wake up,” Mac called. “We’re thirty minutes to wheels down.”

Jack jolted awake, shaking off the remnants of memory. At least this memory had been, if not exactly pleasant in the moment, shaded so by time.

“Okay,” said Jack. “Wanna go over the plan?”

“Today we head in, do a little recon, find a spot to crash near Bell’s place,” said Mac. “Tomorrow we rehearse our covers, scope out Bell’s place if we can. Day after, we find the Wethertons, replace them, complete the mission, get out, get to exfil. Sound good?”

“Sounds like a plan—which probably means it’s gonna go south six ways to Sunday, but hey, that’s life.”

...

When Mac woke up the next morning, in the hotel room they’d found a handful of miles from Bell’s mansion—being on a mission in an upscale part of the world had its perks—the first thought in his head was:  _ shit. _

He felt chilled, despite the blankets. He was soaked in sweat, and his face felt hot to the touch.

More than that, though, he felt the distinctive sensation of an oncoming heat.

_ No no no it’s not due for another week and a half... _

But it was undeniable. It explained why he’d been so emotional the day before, for one thing.

Maybe it was the drug Murdoc had given him to induce a heat out of season, still messing with his body’s rhythms. Going into heat out of his normal cycle like that... it had to have thrown things off. He knew his first heat after Murdoc had been a few weeks after, a little later than he would have expected from his previously established cycle. He  _ should’ve _ had three months after that... but apparently not quite.

(Mac was very glad this wasn’t his first heat post-Murdoc. He would probably have panicked— _ okay, did panic. _ The only things that had gotten him through that week were Bozer’s reassurance that he would keep everyone away and willingness to donate one of his nightshirts to Mac’s nest, dabbed with a little wintergreen oil. Mac found actually having Jack’s things around when he was in heat confusing and uncomfortable, but wintergreen oil meant  _ Jack _ meant  _ safe. _ That, combined with the smell of Bozer, a Beta and his oldest safety, helped him ride it out.)

Still, he might not be panicking, but he was in a state that came uncomfortably close.

_ And now I’m going to have to act all couple-y with Jack while I’m like this. And hope he doesn’t notice. _

Yeah. Mac knew the odds of that were approximately nil.

Didn’t mean he wasn’t gonna try.

And he had one thing working in his favor—Jack’s cold. He probably couldn’t smell much of anything. Not even an Omega in heat.

But  _ Mac _ would be able to smell  _ Jack _ just fine.

Yeah. Today was gonna  _ suck. _

...

When Jack woke up, his first thought was:  _ I hate colds. _

He knew it was a petty thing to hate—such a small thing, compared to some of the stuff he’d been through—but still, waking up to the feeling that a small mammal had crawled into your mouth and died was never fun. Jack swallowed a few times, trying to clear the sensation out of his mouth, and took a small sip of water.

Then, he looked over at Mac.

_ Aw, kid. _ His hair was messy and damp with sweat, his face was flushed, and his eyes were wide. He looked like he was starting to freak out.  _ Nightmare, I’m guessing. _

“Wanna talk about it?” Jack asked.

Mac looked confused for a second, then a look of comprehension spread over his face. “No thanks.”

“Okay. You wanna start rehearsing our covers?”

Mac nodded. “And I still need to teach you how to talk about art for more than ten seconds without making a complete fool of yourself.”

“Hey,” said Jack, affronted, “I’d give me fifteen!”

Mac laughed softly, which had been Jack’s intention. “Well, you’ll need to keep it up for at least fifteen  _ minutes, _ so I can get the info.”

“You think you can do it in fifteen minutes?”

“You think I can’t?”

“Nope, not doubting you, just hoping to keep this short so I don’t have to say too many of those Godawful French ‘r’s.”

Mac smiled. “They’re not that hard.”

Jack made a noise that sounded like a cat hacking up a hairball.

“You’re not even  _ trying!” _

“Says who?”

“Says all common sense?”

They went on in that vein for a while, Jack memorizing various artists and their styles, and Mac correcting his pronunciation. Then, they moved on to their covers.

“The good news is, we don’t have to be right about anything Bell doesn’t know. Riley made us a list of everything Bell knows about the Wethertons, based on their online correspondence, it is right... here.” Jack put the list down in front of Mac.

“Cool,” Mac said, shifting uncomfortably.

“Are you okay? You’ve been off all morning.”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” It came out a little too snippy.

“If this is bothering you...” Then, Jack put it together.

The flushed face. The way he was refusing to meet Jack’s eyes. Waking up sweaty, unable to sit still.

“Holy shit, Mac,” said Jack. “Are you in heat?”

Mac’s silence told Jack everything he needed to know.

“Why’d you agree to this mission?”

“Because I didn’t know yesterday, okay?” Mac snapped. “It’s a week and a half early. Not that I necessarily know what that means anymore.” He exhaled heavily and looked at Jack. “Please don’t call this in.”

“Mac, we have to get you home before—”

“We can’t let this be a mission ender. Tomorrow’s only gonna be day two, I’ll still be functional. I can finish the mission, I promise—as long as you don’t tell Matty.”

“Mac, they’ll all be able to smell it. They’ll wonder why we’re at an art show instead of at home nesting, like you obviously should be.”

Mac glared at him. “Actually, I think we can use this to our advantage.”

“How?”

“You can say we came from a ways away and don’t have a place to stay yet. Ask if there’s someplace you can take care of me.” If Mac’s face hadn’t already been about as flushed as it could get from fever, Jack suspected he would’ve been blushing. “If all goes well, that should get us upstairs. From there, you can deal with any guards, we can look around, I can deal with the security, we get the info and go.”

Jack sighed. Then, he reached into his bag, pulled out a small bottle of wintergreen oil, and passed it to Mac.

Mac gratefully dabbed the oil under his nose. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” The wintergreen oil was a trick Jack had picked up from a parenting book he’d bought when he’d first gotten serious with Diane. It was specifically on parenting step- and adopted children, and had sections on cross-status parenting, including what to do if you’re an Alpha and your child is an Omega. Since Riley, a twelve-year-old, was too young to have presented, he read all the sections carefully (admittedly, he’d been relieved when she turned out to be a Beta. But he’d have been there for her in any case).  _ If your child came into your life after the age at which the mind stops building its defenses against incest, _ the book had said,  _ you and/or your child may experience uncomfortable feelings of attraction when your child is in heat. This is normal and should not be considered a sign of anything untoward in your relationship. You can counter this effect with a strong-smelling essential oil, such as wintergreen, dabbed under the nostrils to block the scent. Be sure to dilute the oil with olive oil or something similar so that the oil doesn’t irritate the skin. _ While he’d never had to use that trick with Riley, it had been a lifesaver with Mac.

(He’d never told Mac where the trick came from. Mac was dead set on finding his birth dad, and Jack didn’t want to get in the way of that, or make things awkward between them by revealing that he saw Mac as a son.)

“Okay,” said Mac, when he’d finished applying the oil and put the bottle back in Jack’s go bag. “You wanna quiz me, or should I quiz you?”

...

As Jack finished changing into his formal outfit for the event, he worried.

Not about Mac’s ability to finish the mission. He trusted that Mac could finish this mission, just about any mission really, no matter how much crap his body was giving him.

No, he was worried about what having to act like a couple,  _ while in heat, _ would do to Mac psychologically.

Mac had always had issues with Alphas. Between his Omega status and his remarkable abilities, the kid was always worried about other people seeing him as something to be used, in one way or another, rather than as a whole person, and Alphas seemed to him the most likely to do that. From what Jack had been able to gather, Jack was the first Alpha in Mac’s adult life he’d really trusted. The first (and only) Alpha Mac had let in in a romantic sense was Nikki, and, well... look how that turned out. Then with Thornton’s betrayal, and Murdoc... Mac had  _ reason _ to feel the way he did.

He knew Mac hated going undercover as a couple, because it reminded him of how society saw him, and the assumptions it made about his and Jack’s relationship. Every time it happened, even before Murdoc, Jack would make an effort afterwards to express interest in something Mac was enthusiastic about, to share something  _ he _ was enthusiastic about, to generally treat Mac like a friend or family member. To remind him that he saw him as more than an Omega, more than a useful agent.

“Are you all right?” A formally dressed Mac stepped out of the bathroom, swaying slightly as he did so. His hair was still slightly damp from the shower he’d taken that morning, which threatened to damage their cover story, but it could easily be passed off as sweat in Mac’s condition.

“Yeah, I’m good,” said Jack. “And I think that’s my line.”

“I’m fine,” said Mac. “Let’s just get this done.”

...

“Waylaying” the Wethertons turned out to be as simple as knocking them out and tying them up. After that, Mac and Jack made their way into Bell’s mansion, Mac leaning on Jack heavily, Jack’s arm around Mac’s shoulders.

He didn’t have the wintergreen oil under his nose. Everyone would have smelled it, and wondered what it was, or, worst case scenario, deduced that the two of them weren’t actually together. As a result, being so close to Jack’s Alpha scent was deeply uncomfortable. The part of his brain that said  _ it’s  _ Jack,  _ eww _ warred with the heat-struck part of his brain that really, really  _ wanted _ this Alpha and didn’t much care who he was. All of which was complicated by the need to  _ appear _ that the internal conflict wasn’t taking place, and that Jack was  _ his— _ or, rather, in a place like this, that he was Jack’s.

Mac felt his stomach roll at the thought, and pushed down the memories that flashed by.  _ An underground room. A needle in his arm. A cold smile. A question. _

No. He didn’t care what his cover was, he wasn’t anybody’s. He could pretend long enough to finish the mission, but that was it.

It didn’t mean anything.

“It’s gonna be okay,” he heard Jack whisper in his ear.

_ Perfect. _ In character, yet reassuring.

Mac was so cold. Jack was warm. He pressed himself a little closer, trying to soak up some of the warmth, and felt Jack’s hand rub his upper arm. “Oh, I know,” Jack said softly as they made their way up the steps, “we’re gonna get you taken care of, okay?”

Mac nodded.

Eventually, they made their way in.

Mac did his best to ignore the way the heads of all the Alphas in the room were turning to look at him. Some of them merely looked curious, or pitying.

Others looked hungry.

_ Bell. Find Bell. _

The second Mac spotted Bell, he recognized him.

So did Riley, watching through the smart glasses Mac was wearing and listening through comms.

(Riley had been apprised of the situation, as, unavoidably, had Matty. Neither of them were happy about it, but Matty had given them a reluctant green light to continue the mission once Mac explained the plan.)

“You have eyes on Bell?” Riley asked through comms.

“Yep,” said Jack, at the same time as Mac mumbled an “mmm-hmm.”

Jack steered Mac over to Bell. “Hey,” he said, interrupting a conversation Bell was having with a woman in a red dress.

“Oh dear,” said Bell. “Who are you? And why did you bring him here?”

“I’m Richard Wetherton, we spoke online,” said Jack. “This is my husband, Joshua. He went into an early heat this morning, it’s hitting him hard, his always do. We’ve been traveling for a while to get here and don’t have our accommodations set up yet, so... I realize this is a big favor, but do you have someplace where I could...” He gestured at Mac.

Mac clung to Jack and tried to look desperate, which wasn’t difficult. He was  _ really _ hoping this worked, although not for the reason Bell was thinking.

After a moment, Bell nodded. “Of course. You can have one of the guest rooms upstairs. Security?” A security guard showed up, seemingly out of nowhere. “Escort these gentlemen to the ocean room, and then give them some privacy.”

“Thank you,” said Jack.

...

The ocean room had pale blue walls, an assortment of seashells on shelves ( _ say that five times fast),  _ and rope hanging in elaborate knots over the headboard of the bed.

After the security guard was gone, Jack pulled the bottle of wintergreen oil out of his pocket. “Here.”

Mac took it and dabbed some under his nose. “Thanks.”

“You,” said Jack, “lie down.”

Mac  _ pouted. _ “But I have to find the flashdrive!”

“I can do that. Gimme the glasses, Riley’ll tell me what to look for. If I need help, I’ll call you. You’re dead on your feet, you need to rest.”

“He’s right, you know,” Riley weighed in.

Mac sighed. “Five minutes. Then I’m joining you.” He handed Jack the glasses, crawled into the bed, pulled the covers up over himself, and nuzzled his head into the pillow.

Jack smiled.  _ Ain’t that precious. _

Then, he went off to find the flashdrive.

...

“I  _ told _ you you should’ve let me do it!” yelled Mac as they ran.

Jack grabbed Mac’s hand tighter and ran a little faster, Mac dragging along behind him. Mac was trying to keep up, he really was, but he was so tired, he was feeling so  _ awful _ , he just wanted to curl up in a pile of blankets and not move...

“We’re almost there, Mac,” Jack was saying. “Almost to the car. Then we can drive to exfil and you don’t have to worry about a thing.”

“Except... surviving your driving,” Mac panted.

“I’m gonna let that one slide ‘cause your brain’s scrambled and you don’t know what you’re saying,” Jack breathed. “Here we are.” He hopped behind the wheel, handed the flashdrive to Mac, and took off.

...

Once the exfil chopper had gotten them back to the jet, Jack scrounged around until he found a blanket.

“Here,” he said, holding it out to Mac. “It’s not much, but it’s something. Go curl up in the back, get as comfy as you can. I’ll be up here if you need me, with my headphones on.”

Mac nodded, took the blanket, and headed to the back of the plane.

Jack, true to his word, put on his music. Despite the brash sound, his mind was soon wandering.

_ “...And my mama always makes pecan pie, with an unholy amount of brandy in it, but it’s better that way... there’s always a ton of people, kids running around, everyone else just enjoying the holiday spirit. You’re gonna love it.” Jack looked at Mac, who had nearly fallen asleep in the passenger’s seat of the Humvee on the way back to base. _

_ “I... what?” _

_ “Well, you’re coming, aren’t you? To Christmas this year? I’ll get home in time.” _

_ “You want me to go to Christmas with your family?” _

_ “Didn’t we talk about this? I signed up for that second tour for a reason, and it wasn’t some sense of obligation. You didn’t think I was just gonna up and ditch you the second you went home, did you?” _

_ A look flickered across Mac’s face. It wasn’t the happiness Jack had been hoping for. Mac looked almost... nervous? _

_ Before Jack could process that, Mac spoke. _

_ “That’s amazing,” he said. “But... you know I’m not gonna be on heat blockers when we get home, right?” _

_ “Yeah, I know those things aren’t meant to be taken forever,” said Jack, who was beginning to have a sick feeling about where this was going. He definitely didn’t want to go there if he was wrong, though, so he kept quiet. _

_ “I... I don’t think of you that way, but... I know it’s hard for Alphas to be around Omegas they’re not related or mated to, so... if you wanted that... I would. If it meant I could stay with you.” Mac was resolutely looking out at the landscape. _

_ Jack’s stomach clenched.  _ Oh, kid.  _ “I don’t know who put that idea in your head about Alphas,” he said, “but it isn’t true. At least not for all of us, or even most of us. And I don’t think of you that way either. When we get home, and you go off your blockers, we’ll work it out. And I will never,  _ ever, _ push you into  _ anything _ you don’t want to do, do you understand me?” _

_ Mac looked at him. “You really mean it?” _

_ “Damn right.” _

_ Mac smiled a little. “Thank you.” _

_ Jack gave a short, sharp nod. “Of course.” He looked at Mac. “Now, be honest with me. When we get back to the States, is there someone I need to track down?” _

_ Mac smiled. “No, there’s no one in particular. Just... something I heard a lot growing up, I guess.” _

_ Jack sighed. Unfortunately,  _ society _ didn’t have any squishy bits he could step on. And it wasn’t like he hadn’t heard the same thing. Still, he probably hadn’t heard it with anywhere near the frequency Mac had—and it definitely hadn’t meant the same thing for him. _

_ “Well,” said Jack, “we can just prove ‘em all wrong.” _

_ “Sounds good to me.” _

...

Mac was curled up in his improvised nest of a blanket, dirty clothes, and his go bag when he heard Jack’s voice call “knock, knock.”

He stuck his head up. “Yes?”

“Wheels down in thirty.”

“Cool.” Then, Mac noticed that Jack’s scent was starting to get to him again. “Um... could I have some more wintergreen?” He didn’t meet Jack’s eyes.

“Sure.” Jack handed the bottle over, and Mac dabbed it under his nose and passed it back. “You know, you really ought to start carrying your own.”

Mac was quiet.

He knew Jack was right, of course. But wintergreen oil... that was  _ Jack’s _ thing. Whenever he smelled wintergreen oil, he thought of Jack, and felt safe. And, unlike Jack’s actual scent, heat couldn’t mess with it.

He didn’t want to lose that association.

(He’d never tell Jack that, of course. If he did, he might end up confessing that Jack was a better dad than his dad had ever been, and that would just make things awkward. Well, even more awkward than they already were.)

“But I’m more than happy to keep packing the wintergreen, if you want me to,” said Jack after a moment. “Anyway, you should get in an actual seat. I hope Matty keeps debrief short. She’d better.”

...

When Mac and Jack walked into the War Room, Matty took one sniff, looked at Mac, and said, “Blondie, go home. NOW.”

“But debrief...”

“Can wait. I’ll deal with Oversight. Oh, and for the love of God, let Jack drive you. Or Bozer. Just don’t try to drive yourself. I don’t want to find out that one of my best agents died in an entirely preventable car crash, do you understand me?”

“Yes, Matty.”

“Good. Now move it!”

Mac nodded and rushed out of the room.

Bozer was waiting outside the door.

“Hey, man,” he said. “Matty gave me some time off so I could make sure you stay alive all week. Her words, not mine,” Bozer quickly amended.

“Thanks,” Mac said quietly. “Right now I just wanna go home.”

“Home it is.” Bozer smiled slightly. “Ever since Matty told me what was going on with you, I’ve been busy. I made that soup you like, I got some wintergreen, I tested the thermometer, I stocked up on Advil and Tylenol...”

“Bozer...” said Mac, but he was smiling.

“Hey, I’m just trying to make sure you’re all right!”

“I... really do appreciate it.”

“What are friends for?”

As they walked to the car, Mac’s misery was cut through by the knowledge that he was going to be okay.

His family were looking out for him.

That was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Some of you may recognize my use of the "Jack read a parenting book to help him with young Riley and wound up using something in it for Mac" trope from another of my stories, The Trick Is Not To Rush It. What can I say, the idea (and the chance to do a little worldbuilding) was too good not to use here.
> 
> Yes, I’m still working on my ghost AU. I’m a bit stuck, and I’ve been having computer problems, but now that this is out of my head I should be back on a roll with that soon.
> 
> I hope you liked this! If you did, please let me know below! Best!


End file.
